12 Days Of Christmas
by Alissa-Weasley
Summary: "A MALFOY!" Ron screamed. He looked at me with the anger of a thousand veelas" Poor Scorpius only wants to date Rose Weasley! But her father wants to put him to the test to show that he's worthy of Rose. Scorpius has always been good at quizzes and tests. How will he fair when Ron puts him to the test with a Christmas muggle song he heard Hermione singing?


_Authors note; Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the super long delay on my fanfics. They just haven't been sparking a thought in my head for a motivation to write. Right now, this is my new fanfic. It's called the 12 Days Of Christmas and I know that Christmas is a long way away but I need time to be able to write this well. Plot line; Ron Weasley is upset by the love his daughter has for Scorpius Malfoy. He wants to be able to know that Scorpius deserves Rose so he puts Scorpius up to the test. The test of what? The song "12 Days Of Christmas" that he heard Hermione singing. He'll make Scorpius find every item and give it to Rose. After all, it's what a fool in love should do, isn't it? – Alissa/Jasmine _

* * *

The sun was shining, the owls were chirping and every single thing was perfect in that moment. The snow fell gently around me and my girlfriend of 3 months, Rose Weasley as she suddenly turned my world all the way around in the worst way possible with a single sentence.

"Scorp, C'mon. It'll fine. My father won't do anything to you. I promise" she said, in that amazing voice of hers as she looked up at me with turquoise blue eyes.

Yeah, SHE promised. Is she forgetting exactly who I am? Blonde hair, Piercing ice blue eyes and the trademark smirk. I'm a Malfoy, and everyone since the dawn of time knows that Weasleys and Malfoys simply do not mix. Somehow, we managed to botch that up a bit by falling in love. Daydreamed, Night dreame-Wait, Isn't that just dream? Merlin, Rose would laugh at that if I said that out loud but anyways, she is the centre of my very world. She has bouncy beautiful scarlet hair with amazing turquoise eyes that I find myself falling for every time I stare into them. Although, at first I do admit we had a rough start, Her taking after her mother and me just not wanting to be like my father had us eye to eye with test scores. Eventually, we both stopped competing and started working together and eventually started liking each other. She was intellectual, she loved Quidditch and she had acquired the Weasley anger. Perfect, eh? Others may not think as much, but... She's mine. And that's all that matters.

I hadn't met her parents yet and there was a good reason for that. Whoever hasn't heard of the Malfoy-Weasley rivalry must live under a rock. And of course, Rose just HAD to invite them to the big Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch game. Always the classic. I had begged her not to, I had told her that I was allergic to Weasleys; I told her that my Malfoy genes couldn't handle it. All those excuse were instantly forgotten the second she pressed her lips to mine.

Unlike my father, I had been sorted into Gryffindor. Nope, not the silver and green snake that everyone had deemed me to be in. Not at all. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I had begged the hat not to put me where everyone expected me to be. I wanted anything but to be in Slytherin and be a little Malfoy. Needless to say, a lot of people doubted me, claimed that the hat had been broken for a long time. I was sorted and resorted 3 times to make sure. It was a simple bore after the first few times. Everyone had said that I confounded the hat, Right while it was sitting on my head! "Sure is a Slytherin thing to do" I had heard one say when I went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

That wasn't just the first thing that shocked everyone either. The second came as a big surprise to everyone and me too. I and Albus Severus Potter had become instant best friends. Imagine that, A Malfoy and a Potter. Simply wasn't a very good combination. We had woken up late for our first day of classes and were practically jumping out of the common room while pulling our socks up. We got sidetracked on the staircases and had to hang on for dear life as they moved. While this was all pretty bad, Peeves decided it'd be great fun to scream at us and nearly ruin our new robes. While running into the transfiguration room out of breath we were instantly given detention. I and my dear friend Albus have a special relationship. We're both quite arseholes to each other and it's just the way both of us wanted.

"DADDY!" yelled Rose as she ran into the arms of the famous Ron Weasley who was with his wife, Hermione Granger-Weasley. Rose was soon joined by her siblings and cousins, Dominique, Hugo, Roxy and Fred. Fred and Roxy were dressed in the Quidditch uniform. They were our star beaters. I watched from afar as Rose started talking to her father with a sly grin while teetering back and forth on her heels. Ron's face grew more and more concerned as he turned the famous Weasley anger red. Let me tell you, that is not something you want to mess with. Merlin, he looked like he was about to explo-

"BOYFRIEND?!" he screamed.

And there we go.

Hermione slapped him on the shoulder and hugged Rose close to her. Fred and Roxy were grinning mischievously as he side glanced at me. Albus suddenly ran into the scene, His cheeks flushed and pink from practicing Quidditch as Gryffindor's Star keeper. Hermione ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek as Ron was puffing angrily and looked like a madman high on fairy dust. He took Al by the shoulders and started to talk-yell angrily, asking him if he knew who Rosie's little "boy toy" was.

Not hurt me? That's what she had said before, right? Rose is crazy. Rose is crazy in the head. Rose is crazily beautiful when she stands beside her Hungarian horntail father.

All I could do was wince. Al please, don't tell him it's me. I value my life. I value my education.

Al turned and grinned evilly

No Al, Please no. I can't afford to die. I've got combination skin. They have to get oily after a day or two in a coffin.

Al opened his mouth

No Al, please. I won't ever insult the Chudley Cannons ever again if you just sto-

"MALFOY?!" screamed Ron as he looked straight at me with the anger of 1000 Veelas in his eyes.

... Albus Severus Potter. That bloody little wanker.

* * *

So, how was that? I know the plot line hasn't been developed much though.  
Please Review! I'd like to get it to at least 5 reviews before updating again. I promise that it will get more interesting next chapter. Hopefully.

_**Alissa/Jasmine **_


End file.
